NPCs of Perskebeth
The party met these NPCs on their travels through Perskebeth Anki-nu Esketh Anki-nu Esketh was a noblewoman of Perskebeth. Duel-wielding Perskebethi short swords, in the tradition of the noble houses of Perskebeth, she was killed by the party during the attack on the Great Library in Selihm. At the direction of the cleric, Sutanku, the party preserved and dressed her corpse in the tradition of her people, and delivered the body to her cousin, the lady Av-na Lokhar, in Drok-nir. Appearances: * "Swing and a Miss" Teth-Nan Teth-Nan was a battle wizard, apparently an evoker, from Perskebeth. He was defeated by the party during the attack on the Great Library in Selihm. Appearances: * "Swing and a Miss" Sutanku, Cleric of The Path Sutanku is a cleric of the Perskebethi god Ptah, god of creation. His sect is called The Way, an order who believes The Creator intends of man to uncover the ways of the world. He served Anki-Nu and her house for many long years, but recently, he heard that her house, and perhaps one other, had been trying to find a way to crack the Planar Boundary. The followers of The Way believe this will be catastrophic to the world, and Sutanku decided to turn against his master in the battle at the Great Library, and worked with the party to put an end to this ill-conceived scheme. He developed the plan to bring Anki-Nu's preserved body to her cousin, the Lady Av-Na, superintendent of the slaver's stockade in the Perskebethi city of Drok-Nir. Appearances: * "Swing and a Miss" * "The Montage Boat" * "Shore Leave" Mentew, Monk of the Open Hand Mentew is a monk of the Order of the Open Hand, and a pupil of Sutanku. He survived the battle at the Great Library, which would normally be a mark of shame by the Order. However, Sutanku managed to convince him his life held more meaning, and served a higher purpose. He has since been a loyal servant of the elderly cleric, accompanying him wherever he goes. He has never spoken to any member of the party, he will only exchange words in Perskebethi with Sutanku, and even in those cases he speaks as few words as necessary. Appearances: * "Swing and a Miss" * "The Montage Boat" * "Shore Leave" Malak, Taha-mut, & Stakka Weet These three are pit fighters in Perskebeth. * Malak is a big, hairy, bear of a man. He fought with Samman-ibn-Shakhs several years ago, and remembers him fondly. They have an intense rivalry: apparently Samman defeated Malak in an embarassing, although completely legal, move in a prior bought, and Malak is eager for a rematch. * Taha-mut is a small, wiry man. He is rumored to be a talented finesse fighter, but is reserved and humble. * Stakka Weet is tall and lanky, and wields the dual falchions traditional for noble house guards. Sure enough, he once served such a noble house, but was forced out of employment for reasons he will not discuss. Although he never met Ebo Darwishi before, the two warriors clearly have much in common, including first-hand experience in the political machinations of the noble houses. The three fighters encountered the party in a bar in the port city of Drok-Nir. They are in town preparing for public matches scheduled in two weeks. Although initially uncomfortable talking to the party, they eventually revealed all the knew about the slave trade in the city: that large raiding ships returned and docked at the stockade; that such raids haven't been heard of in nearly 50 years; and that there are vast limestone caverns doubling as pit toilet depositories, that run under the entire city (including the stockade). After the rest of the party was captured ("Escape from Poo Corner"), Daric was met by the three warriors. They informed him his companions were taken to the Mages of the Quarry. They also put him in touch with the Perskebethi rebellion, and helped develop the plan that would lead him to rescue his friends ("Raging at the Heavens"). Appearances: * "Shore Leave" * "Escape from Poo Corner" (mentioned) Bas no-Korfan Bas no-Korfan is a minotaur warrior from the island of Chokrati, and a member of the Chancellor's Retinue, responsible for protecting the cultural purity of the minotaurs. Bas was a member of a small party, sent to investigate the theft of artifacts, stolen from the holiest crypt on their island. The artifacts were actually the Bones of Asterius, the First Minotaur. Asterius was the greatest of the minotaurs: he led them out of their fields and taught them to walk on two hooves, created their native language, taught them crafts and seafaring, and advanced them to become the greatest race in the known world. The night the Bones were stolen, a previously unseen race of snake-men arrived on Chokrati, did some light barter by the docks, and departed. Bas's chancellor suspects these snake-men were responsible for the theft, and sent Bas and his companions (including his brother, Oof-nan), to track these snake-men, kill them, and retrieve the Bones. Bas and his party were surrounded outside this very citadel, where most of them were captured. Bas was captured, and slaved for the Mages of the Quarry for nearly a year. He was freed from the slave pens during Daric's rescue mission ("Raging at the Heavens"), and proceeded to work with the party to topple the Mages and defeat their masters. Appearances: * "Raging at the Heavens" * "Shadow Puppets" * "Cast & Run" * "Fashionistas" Calcarius Calcarius is a kenku master. The kenku are a proud race of sentient, flightless birds, and consider the region containing the Tower of the Quarry Mages to be their homeland. The kenku treat the Heart of the Earth as a holy relic, and have discovered the mages of the quarry are violating the Heart and must be overthrown. Calcarius was captured during a spying mission, trying to find weaknesses in the tower's defenses, and was held for about six months, until released by Daric during his rescue mission ("Raging at the Heavens"). He proceeded to assist in defeating the Mages of the Quarry and awarded Daric with his ivory-handled shortswords. Appearances: * "Raging at the Heavens" * "Shadow Puppets" * "Cast & Run" * "Fashionistas" Selestak Selestak is a desert lizardfolk. Rumor has it he was sent to the slave pens in the Tower of the Quarry Mages because he tried to overthrow the current commander of the local lizardfolk, Hasstaket. Selestak apparently worked in the slave mine for three years. He is not talkative and is absolutely unconcerned with the affairs of the lesser races (which means any race that is not lizardfolk), but was instrumental in defeating the Quarry Mages, personally slaying the master of the armored lizardfolk. He used a foreclaw to scribe a blood tattoo on Samman's arm, signifying undying friendship with the warrior. Appearances: * "Raging at the Heavens" * "Shadow Puppets" * "Cast & Run" * "Fashionistas" Thuli alias Thuli, who's real name is unpronounceable in any other tongue, is a thri-kreen warrior. Thri-kreen are an insectoid race, very rare in these parts. Thuli was captured many years ago, and was sold to the Quarry Mages. A particularly nasty necromancer, named Zadikhau, tormented Thuli, conducting a variety of experiments and dissections to figure out his biology. At the end of each excruciating session, the wizard would heal him up, let him rest, and start all over again in the morning. Suddenly, several months before the events in "Raging at the Heavens", Thuli was released and put into the slave pits with the others. Thuli's primary motivation was to escape that prison, but he first sought to find and kill the necromancer, and destroy his notes before the weaknesses of Thuli's people are disclosed to their enemies. He then proceeded to assist in defeating the Mages of the Quarry before taking the long trip back to his homeland. Appearances: * "Raging at the Heavens" * "Shadow Puppets" * "Cast & Run" * "Fashionistas" Return to NPCs